<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grief by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414817">Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes'>eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction takes place during Sophie's kidnapping, and it details Fitz's reaction to the news of her "death."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Foster &amp; Fitz Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sophie is dead. </em>
</p><p><br/>
His father’s words echoed through Fitz’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fitz couldn’t believe it. He <em> wouldn’t </em> believe it.</p><p><br/>
A tear slid down his cheek. Fitz angrily wiped it away. As more came, he let them. Sophie deserved his tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sophie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Memories flew threw his mind. Sophie laughing as she tagged him out in base quest. Crying as she drugged her family. Hugging him after Grady and Edaline canceled her adoption.</p><p><br/>
<em> Dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If he hadn’t brought her here, she would be alive, laughing again. She would be going to school again. Loving again.</p><p> </p><p>But she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>And it was his fault.</p><p> </p><p>He put his head in his hands, weeping. Sophie was dead. She would never hug him again. Never transmit to him again.</p><p> </p><p>And she would never know how much she meant to him. To all of them. He had killed her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gone. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>